Naruto Highschool Story
by SurienWolfe
Summary: this is a story of a girl name Surien who is in a new school, she meets the whole Naruto gang and has alot of troubles
1. Chapter 1

"Dont do anything stupid today ok? Today is your first day of puplic school," Kisame said blankly as he took a drink of coffee. He was relaxing before he went to work at the fish factory down town.  
"I know, I know...but what if they start something?" I asked as i came out of my room with my new outfit Hidan got me for my birthday. It was a black shoulder rider with a red tang top underneath. I was wearing a pair of blue jeans to go with it. I put my purple hair with pink streaks in a simple hair tie. I hated make up so i never wore it...except on special occasions...like today so i put on a slight amount of eye liner. 1.) to bring out my white eyes 2.) to hide my dark circles from the sleepless night before.  
"Just ignore them, Suiren" Konan came up to me and handed me my mp3 that i let her borrow the night before.  
"Alrighty Konan...I'll try...welp i gota go i wana get there early so i can get a good look around and meet up with Hikaru and Lynk and Kelly. Oh tell everyone i said see ya when they get up!" I shouted as i ran out the door.  
"Ah...crap...she forgot her lunch..." Kisame laughed.

~ Down Town Area~

"Where are they...they should of been here by now...oph!"I gasped out as i ran into a kid. He was rather big and holding a bag of chips.  
"I'm sooo sorry! Are you alright?" he questioned as the mystery man with little swirls on his face helped me up.  
"Ya im fine, Im Suiren...you?"  
"I'm Choji Akimichi, wanna walk to school together?" he asked, his eyes sparkling.  
"Sure...but i wanna wait for my friends, that ok?"  
"Oh! Thats fine! Lets go, after you ma'am" he joked and i laughed and we waited and i found out he hardly has friends cause of his size. In all honestly i felt bad for him.  
"Surien! Yo girl!" called a young girl of 17 she had medium blonde hair with blue eyes and she had a very curvy body. There was another girl too, she was a 16 year old young girl very attractive brunette with dark blue eyes and she had a black little heart under her left eye...she also had her right side of her lip pierced, and there was a man with black hair that was tinted red there as well he was wearing a muscle shirt to show off his 6 pack and a pair of black jeans.  
"Choji, the guy is Lynk, the blonde is Kelly, and the girl with the lip piercing is Hikaru."  
After a while a group of kids came up to us from no where and grabbed Choji's chips and all of them calling him fat, tubby, and alot of other nasty...terrible names. There was roughly 7 of them in all, and in truth i was getting pissed.  
"Leave him alone," I shouted at i got infront of him.  
"Or what? Your not gona hit me are you?" said the leader and all the others laughed.  
"Dont piss her off..."Hikaru rolled her eyes and then looked at me and smiles.  
All i could do was smirk as i grabbed his wrist and flipped him to the ground and put my black sneakers on his brand new looking shirt. All the kids there gasped as I laughed and then looked at the kid who took Choji's chips, he instantly gave them back and i took my foot off the kid and look at my group of friends.  
"Lets go, shall we?" and like that we left them in the dust. Kelly, Hikaru, and Lynk chuckled as we left.  
"WOW that was AMAZING! you were like POW and BAM!" Choji went on and on as we made it to the school.  
~At the School~

"Um...where's the office?" I asked as we walked onto the school property.  
"Are you all new?" asked an all to up beat girl, i could smell the make up and perfume on her.  
"Yes i am new so are these three...who the heck are you?"  
"Oh silly me im Ino Yamanaka! and...you all are?"  
"Im Suiren...and thats Kelly, Hikaru and Lynk"  
"Well the office is straight ahead, follow the signs...I hope to see you around!" she said as she skipped away.  
"She scares me..." i stuttered out.  
"Me too," Mizuki said as we started towards the office.  
~Office~  
"Choji...wait outside please you four come with me," Shizune asked politely as she walked me back to the principal's office.  
"I'll see ya in class ok?" he said and he walked off looking for his friends no doubt.  
"This way please," Shizune, the vice principal, lead away.  
"So your Suiren, well we just got your information...your father is Kisame Hoshigaki?" she pointed at me as she glanced at my information. Her desk was rather messy  
"Adoptive, but yes he's my father."  
"And your 15 right and going into the 10th grade...well here is your stuff for your classes, you have a half hour till you have to be at your first class in room 4-D ok?"  
"Thank you ma'am, i hope i dont end up on your bad side."  
"As do i." she said as Shizune led me out of the room and to the school's court yard. There i saw Choji with a few more guys. One had blonde hair, another messy brown, and there was one that had raven colored hair. There was also someone with a bowl hair cut and bouncing all around.  
"YO! CHOJI!" i hollared as me and my group of friends ran over to him and i hugged him right in front of his friends.  
"Wooo! Choji's gettin some action!" Wooted the one with blonde hair. All i could do was laugh and i plopped down on the ground and stole one of his chips.  
"I'm Naruto Uzumaki and thats Kiba Inazuka and Lee...the emo looking guy is Sas-GAY Uchiha"  
"Moron, Its Sasuke." was the kids only reply as he looked at me with a curious look. I didnt look like a prep and sure as hell didnt act like one, mabye i impressed him...who knows...  
"Dude is that Naruto always a moron?" Lynk asked as he sat beside Sasuke.  
"Ya he is...you ok for a newbee here."  
"I only have one warning for you, dont lay a hand on Surien, or I'm gonna be up your ass."  
We all laughed.  
"Yo, hey any of you have 4-D for a class first mod?" I asked as i looked at my schedule and Kelly's. We both had it.  
"I Do!" said Kiba proudly, "Its with Snake-Man, its Biology ahah!"  
"We'll this should be fun um...mind showin us around here?"  
"This is the courtyard where we have gym, to the right of here is the advanced classes and the health room and chemistry room, to the left is history, literature, math and biology. There is 8 classes perday..." Sasuke went on but Choji then asked for my schedule and i gave it to him.  
"You have the advanced classes? Holy crap girl! You must be smart!" Choji said as he looked at my schedule. "First Biology, then Literature, then history, then math, gym, then health...advanced biology...and chemisty..but no advanced math."  
"I have that," mumbled Hikaru and i giggled.  
"Where's the lunch area?" Lynk asked.  
"Here, unless your gona eat with Ino and her little possy then its the cafe downtown." Lee said.  
"AH SHIT!" i hollared as i looked around me.  
"What?" Sasuke said as i shot his a glare that actually made him jump.  
"I forgot my lunch at home..." i muttered.  
"We can split mine!"Choji, Kiba, Lee and Naruto all shouted at the same time.  
I laughed and hugged them all. "Thanks everyone. Well anyone wanna show me where the biology room is? Or we're gonna be late."


	2. Chapter 2

~ Bio Room~

So nothing much happened in the room, though the teacher was a creepy mofo. He wore a lab coat covered in red stains i dare not question and he looked like a snake. I thought he was the most creepiest thing alive...beside me walking in that one time...with Pain and Konan...ewww bad memories...anyway I sat beside Kiba and a kid named Shino Aburame. I like that kid alot; quiet, non braggy, doesnt beat around the bush i like that. We talked about stuff like games and bugs and how creepy the teacher was. The teachers name was Orochimaru and he gave us homework. We had to write a report on our favorite animal. Then the bell rang; everyone darted for the door. The day flew by i couldnt remember my classes clearly. The class before lunch, gym, was a different story.

~Gym Area~  
I walked...well more like stormed onto the courtyard. I just got shoved into a locker by a girl in a higher grade than me, and she called me a bitch. As I entered the field i looked around for my group of friends and i see them all; Shino, Kiba, Kelly, Lynk, Hikaru, Sasuke, Naruto and Lee. Hikaru looked up at me and met my eye and she knew at once I was pissed. She seemed to warn the others before heading over to where i stood.  
"What's Up?" she asked as she came over to me.  
"I hope we do boxing today i wana punch someone, some fuckin red head prick shoved me into a locker and said "Stay away from Sasuke." and then she just walked away with two other dumb fucks." I screamed and i kicked the ground. There was an impression where my foot was.  
"ALRIGHT CHILDEREN LIIIIINE UP!" called the gym teacher in the most annoying peppy voice. I was trying my hardest not to beat him to a bloody pulp...examining him closer i saw the spitting image of Lee.  
"Today we will just be messing around with the equipment, see what your good at, and what you need to improve. OK?! BEEEGIN!" We all dispered and went to different thing, I went to the jump rope he had out and I started jump roping. I looked around and I saw her...the red head bitch...I desided after 50 jump ropes, her attempts of getting with Sasuke were getting old and I figured I could save him, so i set down and walked over to him and hugged him like a i saw from the movies and whispered in his ear "Just played along" and he nodded looking grateful and he wrapped his arms around me like we were a couple.  
"Karin," Sasuke said "Go away can't you seem i'm busy?"  
"Hey...you shoved me into a locker!"  
"Why yes i did, i tried to save you Sasuke. Honestly, but girl...you, me, boxing ring, now." I laughed and i decided to humor her and walk over with her to the ring and all i put on was the gloves, so did she. We went into the ring and she uddered the most idiotic words ever;  
"Just give up now, and i wont break your face."  
"Ah, hell no. Lets get started." i said as i got into a fighting position. She shrugged and charged at me swinging at me madly. I simplied ducked and jabbed her in the gut. Oh boy she was shocked with pain and the realization that she lost.  
"Y..you little whore..."  
"Loser."  
"GREAT MATCH! You know Karin is our best boxer...but i think she was just beat and your now the best boxer in the school!"  
"Wow, thank you sir."  
Aaand thats my Gym class.


	3. Chapter 3

So the day flew by after that, and nothing spectacular happend. The guys did split their lunches with me. Choji and his friend were having a get together and I was invited. I was estatic cause I was the only girl going. The party was gona be at Naruto's place. I heard Choji, Naruto, Neji, Kiba, Sasuke and Lynk were all going, I practically skipped home.  
"Kisame! Diedara! Hidan! Sasori! Tobi! Zztu! Kazuna! Itachi! Pein! Konan! I'm home!" I cried as I slippd of my shoes. My home was...well a large apartment. Hidan n Kazuna shared a room, Kisame and Itachi, Zeztu and Tobi, Pein and Konan, Sasori and Diedara in the 2nd to last room. I had a room to I walked back to my room so I debate what I would war for the party. When I heard Itachi talking to Kisame.  
"...her mother...she called asking for her...she said it was urgent..." Itachi said as I peked into their room.  
"We can't let her near that bitch." Kisame said fiercely.  
"But what if I want to talk to her?" I muttered as I open the door wider.  
"Surien...I don't want you near her, I don't want you to talk to her...she abused you," Kisame said as he looked at me sadly. I was hit...alot, I was punched in the gut to the point where I was coughing up blood. That's when CYS took me from my mom and placed me in Kisame's care.  
"Can I called her back...please? I'll have it on speaker. I pleaded desperatly. CYS took only me not my brother, Chaos.  
"Fine...here's the phone, lets go into the living room. Kisame sighed as he caved in.  
"Thank you so much! I love you Dad!" I rarely called him dad...it was always Kisame, or Stepdad but when I called him Dad, it makes him blush.  
I knew our house phone by heart so i quickly dialed it. After like 3 rings i heard my mother's voice.  
"Hello?" she said...I could tell she was drunk.  
"Hey mom."  
"Surien! Oh my god! I miss you so much, I want you home..." I looked at Kisame...he was biting his lip.  
"Mom I miss you too, but I can't said the way you treated me..."  
"I know what I did was wrong...Oh...what I called about earlier...your brother..he is in the hospital...the doctors say he's gonna die..."  
"What?!" I about bursted into tears...he was like a father to me rather than a brother. I missed his rather long dark purple hair. He was always a rebel...like me. I know he smokes alittle like me, haha he's like my role model.  
"Yeah...I gotta go...I told my girlfriend I'd go out with them." mother said with a laugh, its like she doesnt care about my brother...her own son. She hung up on me before I could say good-bye.

"Surien...are you ok?" Itachi asked as I just sat there in shock.  
"...I...I'm fine...Dad...? I'm going to a party tonight...is that ok?" I asked as I just sat there.  
"Yeah that's fine, come back when you're ready to, call me if you want to spend the night there, ok?"  
"...thanks...I'm going to go get ready..." I chose a simple black top with the jeans I wore to school. I let my hair down and I put on the necklace my brother gave to me.  
"I'm going now..."  
"Alright, have fun ok?"  
"I'll try," I smiled alittle. I started to walk towards the meeting spot that we all agreed to, a little cafe runned by Sakura's mother. I saw Naruto outside the cafe waiting impatiently.  
"Hey! Naruto!"  
"Oh! Surien! Hey!" Naruto's face lit up as he saw me. He was wearing a plain t-shirt with a pair of black sweat pants. He saw through my fake smile " Whats wrong?"  
"I...Its nothing...ok? Did anyone else show up?"  
"Yeah but they already know the way to my house, I was waiting for you actually..." he said as he blushed slightly. I smiled and hugged him.  
"Thanks, shall we get going?"  
"Yeah! Oh we going a karaoke machine, I bought some snacks and Sasuke brought drinks. Kiba , Neji and Lee brough games to play. Aaand we bought you gifts...we being Neji, Kiba, Me, Sasuke and Lee."  
"Aww you guys didn't have to," I said with a smile.  
"We wanted you to feel welcome, it was Kiba's idea." He said with a wolfy grin.  
His apartment was nice, alittle messy but still nice all the same. I giggled as I saw Kiba on the floor, Sasuke in the kitchen, Lee setting up the karaoke machine with Neji.  
"We're here!" Naruto shouted and every looked at me as I gave a fake smile.  
"I like the outfit" said Neji as hugged me. I saw Kiba's face turn red. I giggled again.  
So the party was great when we started playing games Lee insisted I go first for everything. And then came karaoke. Neji sang I Hate Everything About You. Lee sang some peppy song I didn't catch the title of. Naruto sang Crawling In The Dark. Sasuke sang Nobody's Listening. Kiba sang Who Let the Dogs Out. That song made me laugh really hard. Then it was my turn. I browsed the song there, then I saw a song I knew by heart and it was Japanese, but they translated it into English.  
"Pick a song yet?" Naruto peeked over my shoulder. "Rolling Girl? by Miku Hastune?"  
"Yeah, it's my favorite song."  
"Ok." he said as he went and sat down on the floor beside Sasuke.  
I took a deep breath and waited for the song to start, I closed my and let my self get into the song.  
~Rolling Girl always looked at unreachable dreams  
Making a fuss if you got inside her head and disturbed, disturbed  
No murmured, but weren't those words lost?  
Fail again, fail again.  
After ending your search for mistakes, it spins again!  
Once more, once more.  
I'll also roll today,That girl says, that girl says, Playing  
her words with meaning  
Are you better now? It's still a ways off, I still don't see the point. I'm gonna stop my breathing, now.  
Rolling Girl is at the end of the ruins, beyond unreachable colors Overlapping voices  
with voices and blending, blending. No problem. Was murmured, but those  
words were lost.  
How are you going to turn out good?  
Even the hill tempting me is making mistakes now.  
Once more, once more.  
Somehow I'm rolling.  
That girl said, That girl said Repeating silent words with meaning  
Are you better now?  
Just a bit more, and you'll see something soon.  
I'm gonna stop my breathing, now.  
Once more, once more.  
I'll also roll today, That girl says, that girl says, Playing her words with a smile.  
Are you better now? It's okay now. Let's go, you must be tired as well,  
I wanna stop my breathing, now.~  
When the song was done, everyone just stared at me in shock. I blushed really bad cause I thought there was something on my face.  
"That was...AMAZING!" Kiba shouted and everyone nodded in agreement.  
"Th..thanks," I was still blushing.  
After that we started munching on the food, and when we all started home, Kiba was the last to leave. And then I had an idea.  
"Kiba? C..can I talk to you real quick?"  
"Yeah sure, whats up?" Kiba looked at me and he saw my sad face.  
"I don't want to go home tonight...can I spend the night at your place?"  
"Um...I have to call and ask my mom, but I don't have a problem with it."  
"Thanks here you can use my cell." I said as I dug around in my pocket.  
"Thanks haha," he said as he took my phone and dialed his number.  
"Mom? Can a friend spend the night? She doesn't want to go home right now...ok thanks. She said it was fine, she doesn't mind."  
"Thanks."


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto Ch. 4

The next day I went to the hospital. I needed to see for myself if Big Brother was dying.

"Excuse me, ma'am?"I asked the receptionist, she had glasses and a nice purple blouse.

"Yes, what is it?" she asked as she looked up from her computer.

"I would like to see a boy named Chaos..." I trailed off as she began typing away on her computer.

"Room B-10, second floor."

"Thank you so much."

"Have a nice day."

"You too." I said and I could feel my heart racing. I was terrified. I was wishing with all my being that he just broke his leg or something stupid like that. I rode the small elevator upwards till it stopped at floor 2. I walked till I foundroom B-10, which was near the end of the hallway. I took a deep breath before opening the door. Then I saw him. Jis deep purple hair, blocking his sight, though I heard a faint snoring and I smiled. He looked so peaceful. I went over to him and moved his hair out of his face. I accidently woke him up. Seeing his deep blue eyes made me blush and my heart did double time.

"S..sorry onii-chan," I said as I looked at him.

"Hey there sparky," he said as he opened his arms out to me. I instantly went into his arms and and teared up a little.

"Hey now. No crying, I'm fine..."he trailed off, which ment he was lying.

"Don't lie to me...onii-chan." I said as I sat on the edge of his bed. "Please tell me everything the doctor told you.

"...the doc says I'm gonna die within the next 2 weeks" he said bluntly. My brother...my onii-chan...is gonna die in 2 weeks?...this can't be happening...it just can't be true...

"Really?"

"Yes." Then I felt my face get wet. I knew I was crying. Around him I showed my true emotions.

"Sis, don't cry, please, it kills me to see you cry."

"I'm sorry, but I can't loose you, I just can't..." I sobbed.

"You know...I am allowed to leave the hospital, he said I could leave for a couple days but I have to come right back."

"Big brother?" I asked. He looked at me a little nervous as we walked out of the hospital.

"Yeah?" he looked at me.

"Are you ok?"

"Huh? Yeah I'm fine, honest. Look I need to stop the store. OK?"

"Sure I'll wait outside ok?"

"Yeah thats fine," as he walked into the local store. It was a little run down, but it still gets a lot of business. The outside was made out of brick.

"Ok, I'm back, let's go to the hotel now."

"Ok brother, what did you get?"

"Um..you don't wanna know."

"Alright, I won't ask." Though I had to admit I was curious He never keeps things from me.

"So sis, um do you need anything while we're out?" Oh did I mention he is rather rich? Well his is, he's been working since he was like 12. He's been saving all his money so he has a lot.

"Um...well I do want something...I don't need it for say..."

I trailed off as he gave me a look that says 'stop that and tell me what it is' "I want some ice cream."

"Sure let's go get some."

"Yay! Thank you so much onii-chan!" I jumped for joy and hugged him very tightly.

"Anything for you," he said as he hugged me back. We kept walking and I felt water hit my face. I looked up and saw it was raining. We semi ran to the hotel and we got a room, two beds in the room.

"Hey onii-chan? I'm gonna take a shower ok?" I said as I began shivering.

"Go right ahead. Warm up." he said as he took of his shirt, showing of his well toned body. I blushed as something slowly started forming in my stomach. It was this fluttering feeling...like the one you get before you go on stage and sing a solo. I walked into the bathroom and turned on the water. I stripped down into my birthday suit and stepped in and closed my eyes. I let the water warm me up and relax my muscles. I began to think about the way I get around my brother. I felt my face turn red and my heart raced. To take my mind off this weird feeling I washed up and got out. I stared down at my wet clothes and decided to just slip on my shirt and under wear for the time being, let my other clothes dry a little. When I went into the room I saw my brothers pants on the floor, I blushed majorly as I saw him on the bed just in his boxers.

"Hey Onii-chan..." I said as I walked over and sat down on the other bed.

"Hey Sis," he said as he got up. "I'm gonna get a shower now as well.

"Alright." I said as he walked into the bathroom.

~Chaos's POV~

I had to get away from Surien. I just had to. My heart was racing and I wanted to kiss her so bad. I..I'm in love with her, and I have been for a while now. I went into the shower and let the water wash over me. I wanted to ask something of my sister...but I was afraid...even though I'm such a well built..I've never done anything with a girl except kiss. I didn't want to die a virgin. Oh god...I was gonna ask my sister if we can...oh god...what have I become?! Sigh, though I still wanted to try, I went to the store to buy condoms just in case. I took a deep breath and washed up. I stepped out and slipped on my boxers. I walked out and say my sister laying down on the bed. She looked so peaceful. I went over to her and layed down beside her.

"Hmm? Oh hey there." she said as she rolled over and looked at me with those white eyes of hers.

"Hey...um sis? I...I was wondering...err...well...can I ask a favor of you?"

"Uh-huh, what is it?" she said sleeply.

"You know I'm a virgin...a...and I was wondering...can...can we..you know..." I trailed off and I watched the reaction on her face, she first stared at me then blushed like mad. I could feel it.

"You want to...with me? Why?"

"I...I'n in love with you..."

"Really?" she asked.

"Yes..."I said as my face turned red.

"Brother, are you sure?"

"Wh...what?"

"Brother...I'm in love with you too...I've noticed recently how I've been thinking about how I feel around you, and I realized I was in love with you." she said as I looked at her and smiled.

"So...are you ready?" I asked as I looked at her.

"Yes." she said as she smiled.

I took a deep breath as I climbed on top of her. She also took a deep breath and I leaned in to kiss her. 'Her lips are so soft' I thought as began slipping my hand up her shirt...

(Me: I stop there! If you actually WANT to read that part let me know!)

~Suriens POV~

I woke up the next morning with my brother's arm around me. I smiled as I recalled the night before...how it felt...I blushed slightly.I looked over at my brother and I began petting his head. He muttered my name and I smiled...then it sunk in...I lost my virginity to my brother.I sighed and thought 'Oh well, it was worth it.' I moved his arm and I slipped on my underwear and my shirt. I went into the phone and ordered room service. I got oatmeal and I got my brother some eggs and toast with bacon.

"Sis? Where did you go?"

"I ordered room service so we can eat."

"What did you get me?"

"Oh, I got you bacon, eggs and toast, with orange juice...just what you always made home."

"Thanks sis, I love you."

"I love you too."

We sat there in silence as he slipped on his boxers. I yawned and he came over to me and hugged me tightly and kissed my lips ever so lightly.

*knock**knock*

"I'll get it," I said as he nodded and sat on one of the beds and flipped on the T.V.

"Come in," I said as I opened the door. The man walked in pushing a tray into the room and he looked around. He spotted Onii-chan in his boxers and looked at me with a look of understanding and without a word he left, closing the door behind himself.

"Time to eat," I said as I pushed the cart into the room. I set the food down on the table. I just realized he left the cart in the room. I sighed as onii-chan walked towards the table. We ate and we joked around, just like the old days. We talked about school and other things. When we finished I collected the plates and my bowl and set them on the tray and moved it out of the way.

"Sis, do you want to stay here one more night?" he asked as he sat down to watch T.V..

"Sure, why not?" I said as I smiled at him. Today was going to be great.


	5. Chapter 5

CH. 5

After spending the night with Big Brother, we woke up early and walked back to the hospital and checked him back in. I sat with him and I kept him company until the doctor came in and asked me to leave for a little bit. I left then I heard him scream. I rushed back in and I saw the doctor, standing over him, knife sticking out of my brother's stomach. I heard the doctor mutter something into my brother's ear. Suddenly a few nurses rushed in and got the doctor off him and they pushed my brother out of the room and into the emergency room. I waited outside in fear, I looked up and saw the light of the room that ment it was occupied went out. A nurse came out with a sad look on her face.

"I'm sorry, he didn't make it..."

"Wh..what? What did you just say?"

"I'm so sorry, he's gone for good, we couldn't save him."

No way...no no no! This can't be happening! I burst into tears and collapsed onto the ground. The nurse looked at me sympatetic sad eyes. I got up and left the room, I walked outside to recollect myself. I walked back in and asked to see my brother's lifeless body. She led me into the room I was trying so hard not to cry. I looked at him and said, "I'm so sorry brother, I shouldn't of left you alone with him...I'm so sorry..."

"Ma'am you must leave now, I'm sorry but we must move him."

"Oh...okay..."

"Do you need a ride?"

"No thanks I'll walk, my house isn't that far away." I said as I began to leave the hospital. I cried silently all the way home. When I got home, I took of my shoes and I just walked to my room. I noticed no-one was home. 'They must all be at work.' I thought as I walked back into my room. I changed into some sweat pants and a loose t-shirt. I layed down and curled up into a ball. I heard the door open and close. I stayed quite and I heard a knocking at my door.

"Can I come in Surien?" Itachi asked.

"I don't care..." I said as tears began to fall from my face. He walked into my room and sat on my bed.

"What's wrong?" he asked. I burst into as I began to explain everything to him, the only thing I left out was me and my brother...what we did that night.

"Oh, I see...come her and let it all out." he opened his arms and I went into them and bawled my eyes out. Soon I fell asleep in his arms. He layed me down and left the room to talk to everyone about what happened to me. Everyone looked upset and Sasori got up and left. I came out of my room and I saw everyone stare at me like they expected me to cry or something. I just went into the kitchen and looked into the fridge to find something to eat...well cook for dinner. I found steak so i went ahead and cooked it. I knew how everyone liked it, while I was cooking Konan came in and began cooking with me. We had mash potatoes and steak. We ate in silence. After I finished I went into my room and went to sleep. The next morning I got up and began getting ready for school. When I got out to the kitchen Kisame and Konan were up.

"You don't have to go to school today if you don't want to."

"It's fine, I'll be fine." I said "Though I may come home early."

"That's fine, Tobi and Zestu will be home today." Konan said as she handed my lunch and my MP3.

"Thanks. Well I'm off." I began walking to school. I saw Lynk at the cafe I ment Naruto the other day.

"Hey there, Lynk...what's up?" I asked as I sat beside him.

"Oh! Surien...um...look I'm dropping out of school..." he said as he avoided my eyes.

"Why...what's wrong? You can tell me."

"Don't tell anyone?" he asked as I saw him close his eyes.

"I won't tell a soul..well mabye my step-dad and Konan thats it."

"Well...I guess that's fine...look a couple days ago I found out I have stage 3 lung cancer and I'm being shipped over to America for treatment, parents say thats the best thing for me...I'm leaving today at noon." he said as he looked at me to rate my reaction

"Oh...I'm so sorry..." I said as I teared up...I couldn't pull myself together. After all this...I was suprised I wasn't collapsing on the ground.

"What's wrong, are you ok?" Lynk asked as he put his hands on my shoulder. I then explained everything to him, I even told him about what me and my brother did together. He looked at me with an understanding face. He hugged me tightly.

"Come back to my house for a little?" He asked me and i nodded, I wanted to spend as much time with him as I possible could. He's like my second big brother. He paid for his drink and we left go to his house. I knew he liked me a lot, so I didn't say anything when he grabbed my hand and we held hands all the way to his house. It was a light purple. Two stories. I spent the night over here once before. His mom was at work and his father was no where to be found.

"Want something to eat?" he asked as he went to the fridge. I was pretty hungry...I refused breakfast at home.

"Sure, what you gonna make?"

"How about eggs. toast and bacon?" he asked as pulled everything he needed out of the fridge.

"Sure, I'll do the bacon, ok?" I said as I grabbed a frying pan from the cabinet and set it on the stove. I took 6 pieces of bacon and began cooking them. Lynk buttered another pan and began cooking some scrambled eggs. I started to make some toast. I heard the back crackle and I went to check on it when some grease went had hit my arm. I cursed slightly and kept cooking when Lynk grabbed my arm to look at it. It was a little red.

"Sigh, lets get some water on it." he said as he led me over to the sink. The water helped a lot. "I'll take over cooking from here, so just go relax."

"Fine." I didn't feel like fighting over something this small, usually I would fight it. I sat down on the couch and flicked on the T.V.. There was a show that caught my interest. Jerry Springer. I laughed as the people got into fights.

"Time to eat!" Lynk hollared as I heard plates hit the table.

"Alright."

We ate in silence until Lynk broke it.

"You wanna know something? I never told you this but, I'm not a virgin like you think."

"Who's the lucky girl?" I was curious. He usually tells me these things.

"Kelly."

"Serious?"

"Yuppers."

"Wow. Haha well I bet it was great."

"It was amazing."

"Gratz."

"Thanks." We finished eating. When we finished, I glaced at the clock. It was 11:30am. "So here are the people getting you?"

"Here, I have to get ready, you mind?"

"Go ahead."

"Thanks. Be right back."

"Alrighty." I sat on the couch and began to think about everything that has been happening to me. My brother died last night, and I found out my best friend has cancer and is leaving me alone. I glaced at the clock again, it was 11:45. I sighed then I heard a suitcase clunking down the stairs. Lynk was wearing a black t-shirt with black jean pants. He looked very attractive I have to admit.

Well, I'm ready...well ready as I'll every be." He said as he sat down beside me. He looked really nervous as I seen his arm wrapped his arm around me. I sighed and snuggled close to him and closed my eyes.

~Lynk's POV~

Oh...my God...my dreams have come true! Surien...she's..she's in my arms, so close to me. I regret giving myself to Kelly. I wanted to give myself to Surien, though there is one thing I want to do before I go away. I looked at her and petted her hair. She looked up at me and smiled. I stared into her eyes and lowered myself down. I closed my eyes and I felt her soft lips against mine, then...I felt her kiss back. I blushed majorly. We held that postion for a few then I heard the door bell ring. I reluctanly pulled away and went to the door.

"Hello are you Mr. Lynk?" asked the man at the door. He wore a scrub and I saw a van outside in the drive way. I nodded and looked at Surien, she got up and walked over to me. She looked so worried.

"It's time for me to go, Surien, I love you."

"I...I l..love...I know..." she said back as she began tearing up. I kissed her again and grabbed my suit case and went to the van. I turned around to see Surien the the door way, waving at me good-bye. I looked at her and smiled.

"Write me?" she asked as she gave me a smile.

"I'll write and Skype you." I promised as I got into the van. I looked out the window to see her still waving and I saw her crying silently. I began cryign as well. I was ready for this, but not now.

~My POV~

I watched as the van carrying my beloved friend drove away. I went back inside to look at the time, it was 12:10. 'I don't want to go to school after this, fuck it, I'll go home.' I closed his door and began walking away from his house. I saw his mom pull in with a huge smile on her face. I heard her say something about finally having alone time and not watching over her sick son. I almost went up to her and punched her in the mouth, hell. I DID punch her in the mouth.

"What the fuck?! He's your son! and you're happy he's dying?! You're a disgrace to your family!" I shouted at her. She just stood there with a dumb found look on her face. I got so pissed I just turned around and left her there. I would deal with the popo later. I walked around town and picked up some candy, then I went home.

"Hey, Sora...aren't you supposed to be in school?" Zestu asked as I walked in through the door. I saw Tobi playing the PS3.

"Tobi, got you some candy." I said as sat beside him. He looked at me through his mask and took the candy from me. Then he went back to playing GTA.

"You never answered my question, aren't you supposed to be in school?"

"Yes, but Kisame said that I didn't have to go today because of what all happened. And now my friend just left today...so I didn't want to go."

"Ah, I see." he said. I just went into the shower and began readying a bath. I just wanted to soak and relax, think if you will. Once the water was ready I stripped and got in. I just sat there, thinking. Everyone I know is leaving me... I began getting depressed. I started shaving my legs when I cut myself. The blood was so red, so alive. I took and again cut myself on my upper thighs a few times. I just sat there and watched myself bleed.

*knock knock* "You done?" Deidara asked as I turned towards the door.

"No, give me a second. I'm almost done." I called out as I got up out of the tub, and drained the water. I made sure there was no blood traces in the bottom of the tub.I wrapped the towel around me and grabbed some paper towels. I walked out of the bathroom and into my room. I tended my cuts and slipped on an oversized t-shirt. I felt really light headed. I layed down and passed out.


End file.
